


Cherries

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherries. If your eyes could widen in shock (and they can't, you can't risk looking into his and being panicked out of the bliss that you're in), they would. Okay, maybe not in shock. More like... surprise? Amusement? You can't say that you know, something like that. Select one of the above, or something. Anyway. </p><p>You are Karkat Vantas and you are making out with your dancestor and he is the embodiment of cherries and snobbishness and you can't get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kankrivantasy.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kankrivantasy.tumblr.com).



> This is for KankriVantasy over at tumblr! She requested pudgy Karkat and Kankri having makeouts and I couldn't resist.

Cherries. If your eyes could widen in shock (and they can't, you can't risk looking into his and being panicked out of the bliss that you're in), they would. Okay, maybe not in shock. More like... surprise? Amusement? You can't say that you know, something like that. Select one of the above, or something. Anyway. 

You are Karkat Vantas and you are making out with your dancestor and he is the embodiment of cherries and snobbishness and you can't get enough. 

The thumping of your heart against his chest is probably cliche as fuck but you can't find yourself caring, especially when he lets out a quiet and half repressed moan; his fingers digging into the pale flesh of your hips. As much as you don't want to interrupt the feeling of your bodies pressed together, you reach between both of your bodies to pull up his shirt and press your fingers against his stomach. The slightly squishy surface accommodates your fingers, of course. 

"Karkat," he starts, pulling out of your kiss. He's probably going to go on about something that you don't want to hear so you kiss him again, harder this time. He whimpers against your lips and drags his fingers from your hips to your tummy and relaxes a bit when he notices that it is equally as unfit as his. You just snort at him and soften the force of your lips against his, running your tongue across said lips. 

Kankri whimpers again at your actions and you just smirk and pull away. He brings his fingers to his lips and you press your nose against his cheek. "I feel that this experience has strengthened me as an individual and helped me to understand others in many more ways, Karkat. I thank you for it." You roll your eyes at him and nod, licking your lips. 

And they taste like cherries.


End file.
